


With Scientific Interest

by madgrace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge has trouble dealing with her crush, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgrace/pseuds/madgrace
Summary: Pidge has always loved the enigmatic. She loves discovering new mysteries to decode and solve. The more mysterious and difficult, the better. Keith is the most mysterious person she's ever met.





	

Pidge loves a good puzzle. Not necessarily meaning the jigsaw puzzles she’d grown up with that were meant to be played around with once or twice before discarding out of boredom. No, what she loves is a mystery, a riddle that seems so perplexing and so difficult to decipher. It challenges her mind and exhilarates her to know end. The mysterious and the unknown is so fascinating to her. She can’t quite explain it. There’s just something so _spectacular_ in discovering a code that seems impossible to crack and unraveling its mystery bit by bit. Perhaps that’s why she likes hacking and working with technology so much. There’s nothing more beautiful that a good mystery, nothing more invigorating as a puzzle to keep her on her toes and always keep her guessing.

Keith is probably the most mysterious person she’s ever known.

He always seems so closed off from the rest of them, always so distant and withdrawn while she and the rest of the paladins interacted together. Though, he could be worse really. He’s always seemed to act friendly toward Shiro and vice versa. She trusts Shiro, trusts his judgement and his opinions of others. If Shiro found Keith to be not only acceptable company, but a good and reliable friend, Keith can’t possibly be so bad. 

Though in all honesty Pidge has already come to this conclusion even without Shiro’s involvement. Keith may be hot headed, he may be impulsive, he may be so reckless that she just wants to slap some sense into him, but he’s loyal to the team. He’s an incredibly brave and valiant fighter. He’s quick thinking and thinks with a clear head. She really admires him for that. 

But regardless of these fairly trivial facts ( in knowing him in a personal sense at least ) Pidge doesn’t really know anything about him. Hardly any of them do really. Even if he doesn’t keep himself withdrawn from the others he hardly ever talks about himself. She appreciates this to a certain extent. After spending nearly a year at the Garrison with Lance, someone who adored to talk about himself, it’s actually pretty refreshing to meet someone who knows when to shut up and can appreciate silence. 

But still it leaves her wondering, _who is Keith?_ Where did he come from? What’s going on in that head of his? He’s a complete mystery to her, one that’ll take more than a magnifying glass and a Nancy Drew guide. But like many other enigmas she’s come across in her young life, he’s peaked her interest and she’s not going to give up so easily. 

It’s an almost scientific interest she’s taken in him. At least, that’s how it started anyway. She’d never in a million years describe her attraction to him something outside of simple curiosity. She was merely a brilliant scientist fascinated in a specimen that seemed to stand out among all others like him. 

And stand out he did. With each moment she observed him it became more in more clear to her what a unique person he is. Like a blazing fire amongst forest greens he burned bright in comparison to all who crossed him. But like a forest fire he is inherently beautiful but _incredibly destructive_ in the right circumstances. 

When she came to the full realization of this Pidge probably should have backed off, probably should have done the sensible thing and keep herself away from such a destructive force, probably should have saved herself from burning under his blistering flames. But she didn’t. Instead she draws herself closer to him and lets herself grow warm to his touch. Perhaps it’s a foolish decision but she can’t help it. She may be playing with fire but the flames surrounding her are soft and gentle to the touch. 

 **He’s not hers** , she doesn’t think he ever will be. He’s meant for greater things than she or anyone has to offer. He’s meant for the skies beyond, meant to soar through the galaxies and let constellations run through his fingertips. He, someone who contains such beauty and mystery deserves something as equally beautiful and mysterious. Keith was never meant for such simple things that Earth has to offer, what _she_ has to offer.

But it’s no matter. Pidge has always known this was to be her fate from the moment she took interest in him. She is merely a scientist and he is her experiment. She’s meant to watch and observe, but never to touch, never to hold in her arms no matter _how desperately_ she wants to. 

It takes Pidge longer than most would expect to realize the true nature of her feelings for Keith. Even then she’d made excuses; told herself she merely admires him, merely enjoys his company, merely appreciates him as a person. There’s no way she’s attracted to him in _that way_. She only gets nervous around him because she admires him and wishes to impress him. She only thinks about him constantly because she finds intriguing and interesting. She only blushes in his presence because she…she — 

 _She’s completely and utterly infatuated with him_. 

It’s an embarrassment really. Pidge has never been one to get gushy and sappy or to daydream about cute boys to her hearts content. She has no problem with others doing this ( even though in her opinion she thinks it’s a stupid thing to do ). It’s just not her. In fact it’s probably the last thing she’d do behind eating peanuts. 

Nevertheless here she is daydreaming about a boy that most people would definitely consider _‘cute’_. She’s no better than the frivolous girls she used to be surrounded by back at the garrison. She’s been reduced to a puddle of gushy feelings that melts into the floor every time Keith looks at her, smiles at her, touches her with the coarse hands she _longs_ to hold. It’s **disgusting** , it’s stupid and she wants it to go away as soon as possible. 

But as of this moment the shameful feelings buried deep in Pidge’s heart don’t seem to be going any time soon. So she’ll just stand by the sidelines, doing as a good scientist should and observing her specimen with fascination and care. There’s little more she can do than that. She knows he could never care for her, never see her the way she sees him. Saying anything would merely embarrass herself further and in all honesty she’s had enough embarrassment for a lifetime. 

Pidge loves the enigmatic and mysterious. She longs for the puzzle that never fails to peak her interest, whose secrets unravel with time and fall into her hands. But Keith’s secrets are bound too tight, completely unattainable to her, just as he is. She was doomed from the start, doomed from the moment she laid eyes on him. She’s played with fire and now has been set ablaze by his unyielding flames.

But no matter how painful the flames may be or how deadly her burns may get, she wouldn’t dream of putting out his raging fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! I spend most of my time writing on tumblr. My current blog is [solelioness](http://solelioness.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
